Everything looks better when the sun goes down
by RustedDreams
Summary: Vampire!Klaine. Because neither of them can see their reflections in mirrors and they don't show up in photographs they decide to describe each other instead.


'Blaine?'

'Mmm?'

'What do I look like?'

Blaine gives Kurt a slow, steady look, his head tilted slightly to the side like a confused puppy. He takes one long sip of his drink- a bloody Mary, Kurt's own recipe- before replying.

'What do you mean?'

'Well it's been over 100 years since I've seen my face. I've kind of forgotten.' Kurt sighs exaggeratedly, time has only made him more acerbic.

'Lie down and I'll tell you.' Kurt lies back compliantly; he still smiles at Blaine like he's the entire world. It makes Blaine's heart flutter, a tickling warmth building up in his chest that he'd thought would fade with time but apparently hasn't.

Blaine lies back too, until they're both on their sides, facing each other on the hardwood floor of their apartment. It's well into the night, only the moon and the harsh lights of the city illuminate their faces, but they've always been good at seeing in the dark.

'Where would you like me to begin?'

'I don't know just… tell me.'

'Well to start with, you're the most beautiful being I've ever come across.' Blaine's sure that if Kurt's heart were still beating, blood would be rushing to his cheeks right now. He's missed the way Kurt used to flush, getting flustered so easily. Now Kurt just rolls his eyes and hides his smile in his drink. 'I'm serious! You've got these eyes, they're so _blue_, but sometimes when you're thirsty or angry they get so dark, cloudy almost. They're like the colour of the sky before a storm, dark and grey but with flecks of blue shining brighter than any star I've seen.'

'Okay Blaine that's-'

'I'm not finished yet.' Kurt's looking embarrassed, ducking his head and hiding his gaze. It amazes Blaine how even after centuries of living together they can still act like bashful teenagers around one another. 'Your skin is so soft, like silk.' Blaine reaches a hand out to stroke lovingly at Kurt's cheek. 'Pale too, and god those cheek bones, I would kill for a bone structure like that.'

Kurt's eyes are glued to his face, watching him with an intense kind of ferocity that Blaine doesn't have to see to know is there. He can feel it, just like he's felt it a million times before, just like he felt it on the night they met. It makes him shiver.

'And then of course there's that adorable little nose of yours.' Blaine grins and taps Kurt on the nose, effectively breaking whatever sort of moment they were having.

'You dork.' Kurt laughs as he pushes Blaine's hand away from his face. He sits up and takes another long gulp from his drink. It had actually been made from a girl named Mary this time; he'd thought it would amuse Blaine. It had.

'Will you describe me?' Blaine asks coyly. He leans back on the floor so that Kurt has to stretch almost the whole way over him to see his face. Their bodies are pressed up against each other and Blaine knows that if Kurt created body heat he'd be able to feel it radiating from him.

'Well for a start there's these curls.' Kurt runs his hand affectionately through Blaine's hair, wrapping a stray curl around his finger and smiling.

'Curls?'

'Yes, dark and lush and so perfect to pull on.' Kurt tugs gently and revels in the way Blaine gulps, eyes transfixed on him.

'I remember I used to try and slick them down, every day. But then I couldn't see myself and it became a little hard to do.'

'I could do it for you if you wanted.'

'Really?'

'Oh yeah, first thing tomorrow we'll go and get you some hair gel. To be honest with you it'll probably look better, I still remember how you used to do it.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means you shouldn't be allowed near hair care products. Ever.'

'Yeah well I still looked dashing enough to seduce you didn't I?'

'You did not seduce me Blaine Devon Anderson.'

'I so did, me and my hair, all gelled back and slicked to the side.'

'Moving on.' Kurt smiles wryly, trying to drag his eyes away from Blaine's and failing miserably. 'Eyes.'

'Eyes?'

'How do I even begin to explain them? It's kind of like someone mixed honey and expensive whiskey and the colour of sunlight on autumn leaves together and then just transferred that into your genes. And they're always so warm no matter how cold your skin is. You've been dead for over a hundred years and yet your eyes still look so alive.'

Blaine smiles up at him, the teasing tone in the air gone, replaced with something warm and tingly, the kind of burning love that can never be extinguished, not even by time.

'And those lips. It's a good thing I've got an eternity to spend kissing them because I don't think I could ever stop.'

'I don't think you ever should.'

Their eyes blaze as they watch each other, moving in closer together until they meet in the middle, lips teasing, chaste and sweet even after all these years, nipping at each other in a way that feels so much like coming home. They taste like vodka and blood and each other, lips becoming more frantic more wanting, as they move together.

They kiss each other deeply, no need to stop for air. Kurt threads his fingers through Blaine's hair and Blaine strokes at Kurt's cheek and they stay exactly like that, all night. They kiss and they describe each other's faces and then they describe their other body parts too, even if they don't need too, mapping each other out on the wooden floor until the sun streams through the partially closed curtains and they both get up to go to sleep. They fall asleep in each other's arms, with the shadows of their own faces flashing behind their closed eyelids.

**Title from the song _make me wanna die_ by _The Pretty Reckless_**

**Thank you for reading. T****ell me what you think :)**


End file.
